


Peppermint Mochas and Simple People

by Candycandysweet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Sawamura Daichi, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Relationships, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, Rare Pairings, Sugawara Koushi is a Good Friend, Tattoo Artist Terushima Yuuji, Terushima is Doing His Best, There are a few little random rare pairs sprinkled in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycandysweet/pseuds/Candycandysweet
Summary: Terushima has always been one to focus his eyes on the more interesting things in life. It just makes sense to him. When things are more bright, more colorful, vibrant, and fun they naturally catch one's eye. Things take a turn though when he begins to talk to a rather plain looking barista with a warm smile. He definitely won't fall for the guy though... right?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Terushima Yuuji, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Peppermint Mochas and Simple People

**Author's Note:**

> Merry late Christmas! Here's some Christmas Terudai to soothe the soul. They are one of my favorite rare pairs because they contrast each other so well. I hope you enjoy a very tired Daichi, a very flirty Terushima, and Suga just being there for a good time!

Terushima has always been one to focus his eyes on the more interesting things in life. It just makes sense to him. When things are more bright, more colorful, vibrant, and fun they naturally catch one's eye. Terushima likes to go for things like that and also likes to show that he's interested more in the crazier things in his look as well. Piercings adorn his body, tattoos that he's collected over years cover parts of his skin, it just adds to his character in his opinion.

With this trait of enjoying these more vibrant things in life, Terushima also reflects it in the people he talks to his. His friend's are energetic, fun, and rowdy. He likes them like that. All of his past partners have been risk takers and thrill seekers. Ready to do anything everything if it meant having a little fun. That's just what he's used to really.

Which is why he's been stopping by this cute little crow themed coffee shop quite often these days. It's right across the way from his tattoo parlor so he doesn't mind it and the people here definitely interest him. A little fiery redhead has recently caught his eye and the guy fuels him with curiosity. The little barista's name is Hinata and Terushima has been trying to flirt with him for a second now. He was curious, wanted to learn more about the little ball of energy that hopped around the shop and giggled whenever he saw Terushima. 

That brings Terushima to where he is now, pushing open the door of the little coffee shop and rubbing his chilly hands together to calm down from the brisk cold that he was battling on his walk. The sound of soft Christmas music is being played and the smell of coffee wafts through the air, filling him with a warm feeling. He hopefully looks towards the counter to see if his favorite barista is here today but is only disappointed when the short boy seems to be nowhere.

It's not like Terushima sees Hinata every time he shows up here, he just hopes that he can. He looks at the barista currently taking an order and tilts his head, feeling a little confused. The barista behind the counter is not one he recognizes. He's certainly not the pretty gray haired one or the scary looking tall one. He's not even the punk looking bald one or the short one that's energy seems to rival Hinata's. He's just... this guy. This guy that he doesn't recognize at all whatsoever.

Out of all the workers, not one of them has looked as painfully average as this guy. Well... maybe that Ennoshita one he saw that one day but after he saw the punishing hit he landed on the bald punk guy, Terushima has decided to mark him off as less average than he looks. But this guy... he's shorter than Terushima, brown close cut hair, and round dark brown eyes. A strong jaw and perfect posture. He looks like the perfect guy to take home to mom and dad in Terushima's opinion. All in all he just looks so... boring. 

Terushima has become so adjusted to the constant interesting traits of each of the workers here that seeing someone like this guy is making him spiral. Every single one of these crows fit with each other with their unique energy. But this guy just doesn't look like he fits the part. He just has to be new. Or at least Terushima believes he has to be. 

Before Terushima is able to dwell anymore on how boring the guy looks, he's being called over to get his order taken. He steps up and looks down at the guy's name tag and reads 'Sawamura' carefully. "Yeah, never heard of him" he murmurs under his breath, soft enough that the other can't here.

"How can I help you?" The guy- Sawamura asks. His voice is deep, rich even in a way that makes Terushima raise an eyebrow in slight interest. Only slight though, the other still looked painfully simple to him.

"I'll take a peppermint mocha," Terushima responds as he observes Sawamura closely, trying to see if he has any quirks or anything. "Hey, I come here often and I've never seen you before... are you new here?" It was better to just get the questioning over with because if he kept it in the curiosity would eat him alive.

Terushima swears he sees a slight quick twitch of Sawamura's eyebrow before his smile widens towards Terushima. "Nope. I've been working here for quite a while now. I've actually seen you around though, very often in fact."

That makes Terushima's stomach drop. God, awkward situation. Abort mission! Abort! Does this guy lack presence or something or is he just overshadowed by the energy of his other coworkers because Terushima cannot remember seeing such an unremarkable face. He doesn't know if he should feel bad for not remembering the guy or not. It's not his fault mister 'clean and neat' was so... so... bleh. 

Terushima was about to stutter out an apology before Sawamura holds up a hand to him. "It's alright, I know you've been talking more to the other's than me. Terushima, right?" Terushima nods his head dumbly. "Alright, Terushima, sorry to cut this little chat short but I'm gonna have to ask you to pay and move out of the way so I can start serving other customers." 

That statement makes Terushima quickly grab his wallet and pay the shorter man before stepping out of the way to wait for his coffee. He watches as the tall one with black hair, Kageyama, makes his coffee. He's only caught his name thanks to hearing Hinata yell at him sometimes while they work. Eventually Kageyama finishes up the coffee and steps over to call out Terushima's name but seems to notice the blonde standing there and waiting. 

"Here," Kageyama grunts out towards him and Terushima takes the coffee with a small smile.

"As talkative as always, huh Kageyama?" The other just rolls his eyes before getting back to work. 

Terushima chuckles and takes a sip of his warm drink, humming contently when it helps take away some of the chill from his body. As he's about to walk out with his cup he hears a voice call out towards him and he turns to be met with a smile from the boring barista.

"Have a nice day," he says politely with a little bow. Terushima returns the smile and nods at him before turning back to the door. 

He snorts while putting the drink back up to his lips and walks out into the brisk air yet again. Yeah, he's certainly excited to see Hinata again after Mister Generic.

~*~

This time when Terushima pushes his way through the door of the Coffee Crows, he's met with a bright smile and a fluff of orange hair. His lips curl up into a smirk as soon as he sees Hinata and he purposefully adjusts his stance a little to come off as a little cooler before strolling over to the counter. 

"Terushima! It's good to see you again!" Hinata chirps while bouncing a little on the balls of his feet. Terushima chuckles, glad to see some fun energy behind the register this time around. 

"Yeah, I missed you last time I came around." Terushima leans a little on the counter as he peers down at Hinata. "I got stuck with a serious guy named Sawamura instead which sucked. I was looking forward to talking to you instead." 

Hinata tilts his head a little. "Oh, Daichi? You didn't know about him? He's our manager," he says and Terushima hums. 

"He looks like a manager for sure. He doesn't look fun at all. I bet he's hard on you." He watches Hinata look up in thought before shrugging.

"Well, he is hard on us but it's because he cares a whole lot about everyone who works here. I like him though. He's super admirable and so cool!" Hinata exclaims with a little sparkle in his eyes.

Terushima is a little taken aback from that reaction. He wasn't expecting Hinata to like the guy much. Sure, Terushima didn't know Mister Generic well but he knows it's easy to get a read on people like him. He's met them before. They're serious, get to work type people. All around unassuming and tend to not do much except for work, take care of people, and strive for a picture perfect family life or something like that. Some are also always on their high horse, thinking they were better than others just because they're some cookie cutter type of person. Terushima personally just didn't like them.

So it came as a surprise to see Hinata give such high praise towards Sawamura. But that wasn't important, that guy wasn't important. The real important matter here is making sure he gets this little fireball's number. That was his goal after all. 

"Well, glad he ain't too bad on you. But that's not what I'm here to talk to you about." Terushima lowers his voice to a tempting purr, something that has gotten many of his past partners weak at the knees. It has no effect of Hinata though, or at least nothing obvious so Terushima just carries on. "I was wondering if I could get your number actually." 

Terushima waits with baited breath as he watches Hinata stare up at him before clapping his hands together excitedly. "Oh! I can give you my number. I definitely like talking to you so texting you should be fun as well." He hums happily as he taps on his screen before looking up at Terushima. "Peppermint mocha like usual?" 

Hinata remembering his coffee shouldn't make him happy since it was such a simple order but it still made Terushima smile wide. "Yep!" He exclaims before remembering what they were originally talking about. "Wait... so are you going to give me your number?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I totally am. Just give me one second." Hinata looks over his shoulder at Kageyama. "Hey! Kageyama! Can you write my number on Terushima's coffee cup for me, please?!" He yells towards the other who rolls his eyes.

"You didn't have to yell so damn loud, idiot!" Kageyama shouts back before moving to make the order. 

"Don't sass me! Just do it!" Hinata yells again and this time he just gets a grumble of affirmation that makes him smile before he looks back at Terushima. "There! That's taken care of. I thought it would be cooler to give you my number like that. It's like in the movies." 

Terushima chuckles at that statement before leaning over the counter some more. "Oh? Do you like those types of movies?" Hinata lights up at the question as he begins to ramble about what movies he likes, causing the two to fall into easy conversation. At some point, Kageyama silently passes Terushima his coffee before scurrying off. 

The two talk for a bit, enjoying the slow moment of the coffee shop. Without any customers coming in, Terushima can enjoy his time talking to Hinata in peace and he was going to capitalize on that. Until he hears the sound of a low voice breaking them out of their conversation. He looks over to see Mister Generic standing there with a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed. 

"Hinata... didn't I tell you to clean up that mess of whipped cream you made... two hours ago. Why are you still at the register when Tsukishima could watch it for you?" Sawamura's voice is a low growl and his aura is quite frightening, making Terushima recoil a bit and Hinata tense up as he looks up at his manager with a shaky smile.

"Oops- I forgot... hehe... I'm gonna be on it immediately, sir!" Hinata straightens up and salutes Sawamura before rushing over to a tall blonde with glasses. 

Sawamura sighs heavily before looking over at Terushima with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry to take your conversation buddy away," he says, but his voice doesn't show any sincerity. He just looks tired, like he's had a long day and wants it to be over. 

"It's fine, he is on the clock anyways." Terushima drums his fingers along his cup. He could already feel an awkward situation beginning to build up as he stands with Sawamura. This guy gives him absolutely nothing to work with. He's just... so plain. Well, it doesn't hurt to ask him a question, maybe get some more information on his current prospect. "Hey, I'm sure you've noticed that I flirt with Hinata since you've said you have already noticed me. Do you think I have a chance with him?"

Sawamura slowly raises an eyebrow before laughing, a low sound that resonates through his chest. He shakes his head. "Not a single chance." 

The answer was insanely blunt. So terribly blunt that Terushima felt like he got whiplash or something. There goes trying to start conversation with the ever thrilling Sawamura. "Hm, thanks for the input. Imma leave now." He says, trying not to show how that blunt statement deflated his ego a little. He just walks out the door while huffing under his breath. "What does he know? Stupid, boring, plain little-"

Well, at least he got Hinata's number.

That's a win in his book.

~*~

Terushima quickly learns why Sawamura gave him the answer that he did the next time he visits the shop. 

Terushima was initially ready to ask Hinata out. He's been texting the other back and forth for a few days now and even over the phone they fall into easy conversation. He would ask Hinata about his favorite foods, places he'd like to go, things he'd like try, and anything else that came to his head. Terushima can't deny how much fun Hinata is as a friend. He's even planning on taking him out to do body shots since the smaller hasn't done them. Oh what a treat that'll be.

Terushima can't keep the big smile off his face as he goes to the cafe that never stops interesting him. As he walks in, he holds the door open for a shorter man who's hands are curled around a switch and has black hair with some blonde towards the end of his hair that is like a curtain around his face. The boy looks up as Terushima opens the door for him and Terushima is taken aback by his cat like features. The boy mutters his thanks as he walks in while putting his switch in his bag. 

Terushima follows behind the cat like boy who stops a little into the store and doesn't go straight to the counter. It throws Terushima off and instead of asking if he wants to go first or just walking around him, he stops in place and watches as he pulls his hair up into a half ponytail and looks over at Hinata who's bouncing in his seat. Terushima is a little surprised to for once see Hinata just bundled up in his winter clothes and not in his work outfit. 

"Kenma!" He exclaims as he hops up from his seat and rushes over to the boy, holding two cups. Kenma? Terushima remembers hearing his name come up in conversation quite a few times. Hinata slows down right when he gets to Kenma and looks over at Terushima with a wide smile. "And Terushima too!"

Terushima smiles at Hinata and then glances back at Kenma who has a... very obvious sour expression on his face. Like, not even trying to hide it at all. Does this guy have no shame? "Oh, so you're the Terushima that Shoyou has been going on about?" He says softly. Oh? First name basis, huh?

Never one to falter, Terushima just smiles wider while placing a hand to his chest. "Aww, he talks about me? How sweet!" He moves the hand from his chest and holds it out for Kenma to shake. "Terushima Yuuji! It's a pleasure it meet you!"

Kenma looks at his hand and back up to his face before grabbing it and giving it a very quick shake. As soon as he lets go of his hand he snakes his arm around Hinata's waist, pulling him real close to his side, and tilts his head up. His expression and posture almost mocks one of a smug cat as he speaks. "Kozume Kenma, Shoyou's boyfriend. Nice to meet you." 

Terushima tries not to look too shocked and reigns in his expression as best as he can. That explains... a lot actually. The reason why Hinata brought him up in conversation all the time. All the times Hinata would mention watching movies with him and going out to eat. Kenma's immediate sour expression at the mention of his name. It seems they were both dense. Terushima didn't notice he was flirting with a taken man and Hinata didn't notice he was being flirted with. 

Terushima doesn't make any show of this discovery though, he just hums and shoves his hands in his pockets while smiling kindly at the couple. "Ah! Hinata has told me a lot about you. I didn't know you were dating though, he never mentioned that." It's a simple attempt of trying to communicate with the shorter boy that he didn't mean to flirt with his boyfriend. Terushima isn't a home wrecker. 

Kenma sighs and his expression changes into something that's a tad bit more understanding. "He tends to forget to mention that little tidbit of information." The 'I understand, he's a little dumb' and 'you didn't know' goes unsaid between the two but he's sure they've come to some form of understanding. 

"Oops! I didn't tell you he was my boyfriend? I need to stop doing that! I'm never showing off my boyfriend right!" Hinata exclaims before digging in defeat. He then hands Kenma one of the cups he's been holding with a little smile. "Your favorite. I got you an extra shot of espresso since I'm sure you're tired from the live stream you did last night." Hinata smiles softly at Kenma and the other returns the smile.

Terushima sighs, looking at the two before turning his head towards the counter where Mister Generic stands. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Kenma but I'm gonna leave you two to your little date or whatever you have planned! Text you later Hinata." With that, Terushima strolls over to Sawamura.

Sawamura stands at the counter, snickering a little behind his hand. He straightens up a bit the closer Terushima comes and smiles at him. "So, I see you've met Kenma."

"... This is why you said I had no chance with him?" Terushima asks and Sawamura nods slowly. "Well jeez, I just thought you were an asshole! You should've told me!"

"I was going to but you left so fast I couldn't even tell you." Sawamura crosses his arms. "And do I look like that much of an asshole to you?"

Terushima holds back from answering that 'yes, he does look like an asshole with a stick right up him'. He instead goes for shrugging. "I don't know, it just caught me off guard when you said that. It was very mean. Imagine if someone laughed at you and said you had no chance with somebody you were flirting with. It feels bad!" He exaggerates a pout and that earns a little giggle from Sawamura. It was admittedly a little cute to Terushima but that's probably the only cute thing about this guy.

"Sorry about that sounding so mean then." Sawamura slides a cup full of coffee over to Terushima with a warm smile. "This is on the house, for figuring out the guy you were flirting with is taken... and now it's also for me unintentionally sounding very rude to you."

Terushima blinks down at the cup with wide eyes and slowly takes it. "Wooowwww, didn't expect this today. I never gotten rewarded for not getting a date," he says while picking up the drink. "Peppermint mocha?" He asks.

Sawamura hums. "Yes, but with a little toasted white chocolate mocha syrup as well. Two pumps of that. And a touch of vanilla syrup as well. Wanted to try something new." He looks at Terushima expectantly and the blonde slowly brings the cup up and takes a drink. He hums, testing the usual peppermint mocha with a slight twist and he sighs contently while closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"That's actually really good. Might become my new favorite." He takes another drink and opens up his eyes just in time to watch as Sawamura lights up a little.

"I'm glad you like it! Thought you'd might need a pick me up after meeting Kenma like that." Sawamura looks over at the couple and Terushima follows his gaze. "I'm sorry about that."

The two are sitting down now and Hinata idly plays with Kenma's hair while talking about something very quickly. His boyfriend looks completely content as he listens and nods along slowly. They look happy and perfectly comfortable in each other's presence. Terushima vaguely feels a pang of jealousy and it's not for Kenma. It isn't because he wants to be with specifically Hinata like that. He just somewhat wishes he had a cute relationship like that. But it's no matter, he gets more of a thrill hopping from interesting person to the next. 

"I don't care. I was just flirting with him because he made me curious. But I think I didn't even really want to date him, I just wanted to know more." Terushima watches as Hinata excitedly hits Kenma's arm while describing something. "Besides, he's pretty cool to have as a friend anyways. We match each other's energy well. But I didn't expect him to have such a... quiet looking boyfriend."

Sawamura huffs and rolls his eyes. "Don't let his looks deceive you. Kenma can be a little demon if he wants to." 

"Hm, that sounds kind of fun," Terushima comments as he looks back at the shorter man. "But anyways, there's plenty of fish in the sea. I'll find someone else who catches my eye."

"So, people like Hinata are your type? Short and energetic?" Sawamura asks.

"Well... sort of." Terushima looks up in thought for a moment before looking back. "I kind of just like people who are just... interesting, you know? They catch your eye as soon as you see them. They have a big sort of presence to them and make themselves known. I like people like that." 

Sawamura laughs again, this time shaking his head. "Of course, Hinata definitely falls under that category. He's one of the most unique people I know. Wouldn't trade him as a worker or a friend for the world though." The expression on Sawamura's face softens a little bit for a brief moment before going back to his normal smile. "Anyways, I hope you find yourself another interesting character to fall head over heels for or whatever." He smirks playfully at Terushima and it makes the blonde chuckle while rolling his eyes.

It felt so natural and calm that for a moment he realizes how casual their conversation turned out to be. Far better than the the other time he tried to talk to Mister Generic. It was strange, odd in a way that he didn't understand. He typically hated talking to people like him because they bored him to death but the way Sawamura talks is just so kind and pleasant. It was rubbing Terushima in some sort of way. He just can't figure out if it's wrong or right. 

He clears his throat and nods. "Uh huh, I hope so too," he says before looking towards the door. "I gotta go though, have to get to work. It was nice talking to you though, Sawamura." 

Sawamura waves to him and his smile widens, showing off dimples that Terushima will not refer to as adorable. Nope. Nothing about Mister Generic is cute an any way... besides his giggle of course. "Alright, see you again soon." The brunette then perks up as if a thought just came to his head. "Oh! Will we see you again? You know since..."

Terushima can already tell where that statement was going and just shakes his head. "Don't worry, not getting with one guy is not gonna stop me from coming here. It's convenient after all." He walks to the door. "So I'll see you again soon, make sure I can get more of your fancy mochas. Bye Sawamura~"

Terushima tries not to notice how good his mood is as he leaves despite learning who he was flirting with was taken. Free coffee must really help improve moods.

~*~

**Terushima**

\- Hinata  
\- Hinata  
\- HINATAAAATATATATATATA

**Hinata**

\- Hi! I was busy!  
\- Why are you spamming me???????

Terushima is currently laying on his bed, phone held in his hands as he kicks his leg through the air playfully. He's been out of luck with finding someone that interests him enough to flirt with for a week now since his Hinata fail. He just wants someone to smooch under a mistletoe and buy a dumb little gift for Christmas. Is that too much to ask? He's not asking for the world.

**Terushima**

\- Because I'm a poor lonely soul who hasn't had any luck in weeks  
\- I wanna get some affectionnnnnn  
\- I need it or I'll dieee

**Hinata**

\- And how do I help with that?

**Terushima**

-I don't know!! Got any single friends? Anyone at the Coffee Crows feeling rather lonely this holiday season?????

**Hinata**

\- Uhh... hmmm... well I know Asahi and Aone have their own thing going on  
\- Tanaka and Ennoshita are already a thing  
\- Tsukishima despite how much he denies it has a fat crush on Koganegawa  
\- Yamaguchi will literally bite you if you consider flirting with Kageyama  
\- Hmmm...

With this new information on the dating statuses of some of these people Terushima's eyebrows go up. He's seen Koganegawa around sometimes and he seems like a big and fun guy. To think that the slim blonde with an obvious attitude likes him is really shocking. Also, he's never really caught much sight of Kageyama's boyfriend around the cafe but from what he's seen, the guy just looks like a cutie with freckles and dorky little laugh. No way he'd bite someone for flirting with his boyfriend... right?

... 

Actually, Terushima thinks it's best not to question that statement. Those crows seem to be full of surprises so he shouldn't doubt it.

**Terushima**

\- What about that pretty girl with the glasses???

**Hinata**

-Kiyoko? No chance with her  
-Yachi is her girlfriend

Terushima huffs a little. This was turning out to be way harder than he thought. 

**Hinata**

\- Oh! Daichi and Suga are single and I dont think either of them are crushing on someone!!!!!!!

Daichi. Sawamura Daichi. Terushima grimaces at the name. The simple thought of trying to get with someone like him sounds tiring on its own. Why would he put himself through something like that? Something so probably painful and time consuming. Besides, he knows that there's no way he'd feel any romantic or physical attraction to the man who looks like every other boy next door type guy. Not a chance.

The sight of Suga's name does peak his interest though. Unlike his completely plain friend, Suga had a refreshing air to him to go along with stunning looks and a beautiful voice. He was like an angel with a bit of spice considering how rough he seemed to be sometimes and how snappy his mouth was. Terushima could see himself going after a beaut like that for sure. 

**Terushima**

\- Suga you say??? I might have to give it a try  
\- Thanks Hinata!!! You're the best

**Hinata**

\- You're welcome!  
\- Anyways, I don't wanna talk to you only about getting someone to smooch!! How's your day been???

Terushima chuckles at the message and types out a response, preparing to talk to Hinata about whatever topic they fall onto for hours. As he does so though, he thinks about how he's going to hopefully get with Suga. 

~*~

Having Hinata as a friend has come with benefits for sure. Terushima now has someone else to take out to get candy with late at night which is a sweet deal to him. He also has someone who works at the store with the guy he's going to try and flirt with so it's far easier to catch Suga on a day he's working. 

When Terushima walks in the shop is empty so Suga and Asahi are out and about, tweaking decorations that are on the wall. Currently, Asahi is adjusting a reef with a very stressed expression as Suga instructs him from behind, looking very bossy.

"No! Asahi I said right! Right! Not left!" He yells and Asahi squeaks.

"I've been going right, Suga!"

"Huh?! But I swear you've been... just go the other way!" With that direction, Asahi moves it the other direction and Suga hums. "Oops, I think I meant left. Sorry Asahi!" Asahi whines something that sounds like Suga's name as he makes sure the object is in place and Suga's attention finally falls upon Terushima. "Sorry about that! I would've rushed to help you but since you're such a regular I had feeling you wouldn't mind waiting a second. Come on! Let me get you something to warm you up!"

As Suga says that, he walks toward the counter and goes to the entrance to get to the register. Terushima follows and stands on the other side of the counter. For a moment, his eyes flicker around to see who's working right now and feels surprised to not see Sawamura. He wasn't looking for him for any good reason, just wanted to see if he could catch the man doing something else besides looking boring. That's all.

Now with Suga in front of him, smiling wide and pretty, he remembers his true goals for being here. There should be no reason for Sawamura to be on his mind when he's supposed to be flirting with Suga. That's ridiculous. 

"Were you looking for someone?" Suga asks while tilting his head and it feels like Terushima can pick up the traces of a knowing smile. "Sorry for asking, I just noticed you looking around. That's all."

Terushima shakes off the question quickly and just smirks at Suga. "Oh, I was just checking if there were anymore angels around but it seems like you're the only one here." Terushima can admit to how cheesy and bad that line was but he just needed something to get the attention off of his searching. 

Suga just chuckles before looking at his little screen. "That was bad but 10 out of 10 on the execution for sure," he says before he glances up at Terushima's face. "So, peppermint mocha or are you experimenting today?"

"Hmm, I was thinking about letting you choose because you look like you have immaculate taste. But I think I'll stick with a peppermint mocha with two pumps of white toasted chocolate syrup and a pump of vanilla as well. An extra shot of espresso too, please," he requests while watching Suga key in the order. 

Suga makes a look of confusion for a brief moment before staring at Terushima. "Okay, that's different then your usual. What possessed you to make that?" He asks while leaning forward in interest.

"Oh? Well, Sawamura made it for me. He said he was trying something new and wanted to see if I like it with a slightly different taste." Terushima shrugs nonchalantly while Suga's eyes widen.

"Daichi gave you that idea?" Suga looks genuinely surprised by this information and it makes Terushima feel... very confused. 

"Uhh... yeah? Why? Is something wrong with that?" 

Suga seems to break out of his stupor and waves his hand through the air. "Oh no! It's just that Daichi isn't one for doing things like that. It just surprised me a little, that's all," he answers as his face relaxes back again. Almost as if he didn't have an odd reaction to his new favorite coffee flavor combination.

Terushima can tell that the reaction was odd and tilts his head. "What? Does he not usually experiment with flavors? I mean, I could see that considering he looks like the type to only drink black coffee that's strong enough to put hair on your chest." The joke makes Suga snort, nose crinkling up in amusement and it makes Terushima preen. It always felt nice to make the person he's flirting with laugh.

"Well, he does love his black coffee but he also enjoys trying out flavors. I was just surprised because he usually keeps his ideas to himself because he thinks he has weird taste and doesn't want to be judged." Suga leans closer and cups a hand around his mouth before whispering. "You didn't hear it from me but the guy can be a little insecure when it comes to little things like that."

Terushima hums, not expecting to learn something like that about Mister Generic. He didn't expect him to be one to do this often and also didn't expect himself to be one of the few lucky ones to try something Sawamura thought was good. He almost feels like he's special for a moment until he remembers what led up to getting that free coffee. "I don't think I'm too special. He let me try that the day I met Kenma and learned I definitely had no chance with Hinata."

"Oh yeah, he told me about that. We were wondering how long you were gonna flirt with Hinata until you learned he was taken." Suga opens his mouth to speak but Terushima beats him to the punch.

"Don't apologize or pity me or anything. I'm already over it and Hinata and I are good friends." Suga's mouth snaps shut. "Besides, I think I have my eyes on someone else."

"That someone else happens to be me, right?" Suga says boldly as his smile becomes dangerous and he leans forward a little. Terushima feels a small shiver go up his spine at Suga's spike of confidence. "Your flirting is pretty obvious. It's honestly kind of fun to have that playful look you always had towards Hinata pointed elsewhere. But I don't think you have much of a chance with me either."

Terushima huffs, a smirk coming to his face as he listens to Suga. A challenge. It truly made things interesting. "Well, why don't you give me one? I promise I can sweep you off your feet."

That makes Suga's smile only widen even more. "You're pretty confident, huh? You know, I've had a lot of people promise me a good time and under deliver. Who's to say you're not the same?" He raises a gray eyebrow at Terushima and taps his finger to his own lips. "But, it wouldn't hurt to try, huh? Here, I'll give you my number and I'll text you the address of my favorite ramen place. We can pick a date and go out together and I can see how good you are at 'sweeping people off their feet', alright?"

Terushima's eyes light up at the idea and almost like he's accepting to compete with Suga he shouts out "deal" very proudly to the other. He's dealt with people who play a mean game of hard to get and he won't falter trying to get this man. 

He idly thinks about coming around here when Sawamura is working and asking the brown haired male about things Suga would like on a date and good ways to flirt with him. From what Terushima has heard from Hinata, those two including Asahi are some of the oldest and closest friends of their shop. So maybe Terushima can endure another painful conversation with Mister Generic if it meant having a better chance with Suga. 

Terushima leaves the cafe with a warm cup of coffee and a number from a cute boy yet again.

~*~

Well, Terushima's plans to consult with Sawamura are finely crushed when Suga learns that Terushima is free tonight and he's free as well. Which means he has to go on this date with barely any intel on how to get this guy. He asked Hinata about it but his short friend could only offer him that Suga can be high maintenance and very picky with his dates. He was just instructed to dress nice and not make a fool of himself. Also, was oddly enough instructed to be prepared to get hit by Suga which didn't concern him too much since some of his friends hit him a little on excitement. But it still was a little concerning since Hinata said Suga packs a mean punch.

Terushima stands outside of the ramen shop, his coat covering his outfit but man is he excited to show it off. He fiddles with the yellow scarf wrapped around his neck and mentally checks over and over again in his mind to make sure he's ready. He pulls out his phone and checks it over again to make sure he's at the right place and sees a cute like 'good luck' text from Hinata with a little thumbs up emoji. As he's typing a little text back, he hears the voice of someone else call out to him... someone who is definitely not Suga.

"Terushima?" Terushima looks up to see Sawamura standing in front of him, brown eyes filled with confusion as he chuckles a little awkwardly. "What a coincidence, huh? Didn't expect to see you." Sawamura smiles at him and Terushima can see the redness of his cheeks and his nose from how cold it is. Okay, maybe Terushima is willing to admit that a cold Sawamura is just a little cute.

"Well, I'm supposed to be meeting up with Suga here, so," Terushima shrugs nonchalantly, trying to make the little date like thing he planned with Suga seem casual. He doesn't expect Sawamura's reaction. The other males face flashes through emotions quicker than he's ever seen before settling into one of irritation.

"You were supposed to me up with Suga?" Terushima nods slowly. It was hard to tell if the irritation was directed at him or not, but Terushima does feel concerned about it. Sawamura gets a tight smile on his face before speaking up. "Hold on one second for me, please," he mutters before pulling out his phone. In a flash, he's calling someone and putting the phone up to his ear. He waits for a bit until someone answers and Sawamura begins to go off. "Suga! What the hell did you do, dumbass!"

Ah, seems like Suga has done something. Well, Terushima is just relieved to no longer be on the receiving end of that scary expression.

There's a pause before Sawamura is shouting again. "That's so stupid!" Another beat. "Suga I don't care that Akaashi is free for once to hangout with you! You literally... that's why you invited me out?! You are unbelievable!" Terushima watches the way Sawamura's foot taps as he speaks and how the hand by his side clenches and unclenches rhythmically. He never expected the guy to be this much of a hot head. He gave off the look of an all around good guy with a serious demeanor and calm temperament. So seeing this side of Sawamura was honestly a little... fun. It was like seeing your boss let loose for the first time or something. One doesn't expect to see it but it's an entertaining sight.

"... I'm not getting too mad! I think my emotions are very justifiable thank you!" Sawamura's eyebrows furrow as he scowls and Terushima can't help but laugh a little at how he's bickering with his friend over the phone. Sawamura looks at him and raises an eyebrow. "What are you laughing at? ... No Suga I'm not talking to you! If you were wondering, the guy you abandoned with me is still here for now!" He stops talking for a moment, listening to the other end before his eyes widen. "Wait! Don't hang up! You should explain this to him yourself and not leave it with- Suga! Dammit!" It seems as if the phone call ends as Sawamura yanks the phone away from his ear and grumbles under his breath. 

Terushima let's him cool down a little before he speaks again, not wanting to immediately start another fire within the man. He does want to know what happened with Suga because it seems like he won't be coming from what he heard from Sawamura's side. "Hey, so... I'm gonna assume Suga stood me up, huh?" He asks with a confident smile to hide how annoying it feels to be stood up by someone. Has he really gotten that rusty with picking up people? First he flirted with someone who was taken and now this? Where's his charm gone?

Sawamura pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. His shoulders are drawn up and his body screams tension and stress. When Terushima first seen him walk up he looked slightly relaxed and happy but now he looks like he's close to aging fifty years if anything else stressful happens. "Yeah, you did. I'm so sorry. He said Akaashi was finally free to spend time with him so he was going to cancel with you but remembered I was free so he sent me instead." 

Terushima sighs a little himself while shoving his hands in his coat pocket. It was a shame really, he brought out his nice and sexy outfit just for this too. "He could've just canceled with me or made a rain check. He didn't have to make this weird plan."

"Yes, that would make more sense but we're talking about Suga. This was probably the funnier and more entertaining way to handle the situation to him," Sawamura says while he runs a hand through his short hair. "He said I can 'keep you company' but I'm sure you would rather have anyone else from our friend group then me. Or just stay home in general. I'm sorry about all of this." With that, Sawamura bows at the waist towards Terushima, causing the blonde to laugh.

"You don't have to apologize so properly for this! It's not your fault!" It was an awkward situation, sure, but it was simply a little practical joke played by Suga. Terushima found it a little funny himself now that he was thinking about it. Sawamura though, he looked genuinely apologetic for everything that has happened like he caused it. It makes Terushima smile as he steps up closer to him. "Hey, I was promised some company tonight, right? Either from Suga or from you as he has decided. How about to make up for this little mix up you keep me company and eat dinner with me? My treat?" It was a little hard to ask the plain man to eat dinner with him because he worried a little bit about how boring this meal could possibly turn out but he felt like the other needed a break.

Sawamura straightens up and stares at Terushima before crinkling up his nose. "That doesn't sound like me making up for it at all. I don't think you want to have dinner with me when you were planning on what I'm assuming was going to be a date, right?" 

"Well, Suga promised me some company tonight and it was either going to be him or you I guess. You're standing right here, we're both cold and I'm getting real hungry so I think we should just go inside and eat!" Terushima tilts his head and Sawamura shuffles in his spot.

"But-" Sawamura was about to speak again but instead his stomach grumbles loudly, causing the slightly shorter man to flush in embarrassment. His already rosy cheeks from the cold only turn darker and Terushima chuckles.

"Alright, I think that's our decision maker. Come on, let's go inside and warm up with some good food, huh?" Terushima forms it like a question but it certainly isn't one. He grabs Sawamura's hand and drags him into the ramen shop, ignoring the little sputters of protest. 

Once inside, Terushima sighs in relief as he feels the warm air from heaters hit his chilly body. The place isn't packed but there's quite a few people sitting and talking amongst themselves. The atmosphere is nice and warm and comforting and Terushima can feel himself and even Sawamura relax a little as they stand there. As he relaxes though he remembers he's still holding onto Sawamura's hand and let's it go quickly. Didn't want anyone to think he was dating this guy. Who knows? He might find a cutie here who's interested in him. 

Terushima gets a table for two for them and they go to sit down. Before sitting though, they both strip away their large coats and Terushima can feel a hint of disappointment as he realizes that Suga isn't able to witness his outfit. He's wearing a black leather jacket with a low cut v-neck warm yellow shirt. Now without his coat, people can see the intricate designs of flower tattoos that go up his neck and down his chest, vines intertwining with others and beautiful flowers of various kinds stemming off of them. He was really determined to impress tonight, so determined that he wore black ripped jeans in the winter. He takes a seat first, and looks towards Sawamura who was still standing and his breath catches a little in his throat.

Terushima can't just outright lie and say Sawamura is unattractive. The guy may not be his type personality wise but he was still a good looking dude. The brunette is wearing a simple black long sleeve turtleneck and it really shouldn't impress Terushima but the way it rightly fits around the other man's arm truly changed the game. Since Terushima was so used to seeing him behind a counter with his work clothes on he's never really looked at Sawamura. But now that he's looking he for some reason can't keep his eyes off. He's glad when Sawamura finally sits down because Terushima wasn't sure he was going to be able to handle seeing the way Sawamura's tight jeans hugged those delectably thick thighs. 

Sawamura's job was a crime, Terushima decides. It's a crime to hide those thighs away behind a counter.

He doesn't even realize he's been silent for so long until he hears Sawamura speak up. "Earth to dye job! You seemed a little zoned out there."

Terushima shakes his head when he's spoken to and his eyes widen in concern. He didn't even notice that he was sitting there ogling over... Mister Generic. Maybe he just has been lonely for so long that for a moment he didn't seem to bad. Yeah, that's it. He reasons that out in his mind before realizing the nickname he was called. "Hey! Don't call me dye job! What the heck?!"

Sawamura chuckles at the outburst. "Sorry, Hinata used to call you that when you first started coming around and he didn't remember your name well. It looks that I've gotten you out of your head though." He puts his arms on the table and gives Terushima an empathetic look. "Did Suga standing you up upset you that much? If so, I'm really sorry for him. When I see him again I'll give him a good scolding, alright?"

Terushima is a little taken back from that response. He was sure that Sawamura caught him checking him out but it seems like the other was none the wiser. He just thought Terushima was upset about Suga. Well, that makes his life easier. "Really, don't worry about it too much. You're gonna stress yourself out for my sake and that's no good. Let's just eat and relax," he suggests as he opens the menu. He realizes that Sawamura doesn't even look at his own, he just sits and watches the other people around the store. "Uhh... have you already chosen?"

Sawamura snaps his attention back to Terushima and smiles at him sheepishly. "This is my favorite place so I come here often and know what I want."

"Oh? I take it that this is your favorite place along with Suga's then. That's nice that you both like it so much." Sawamura perks up at that.

"He said that? This isn't Suga's favorite place to eat. He actually prefers to go to this Korean barbecue place down the street," he says while raising an eyebrow. "We typically come here when we either both crave ramen or if I'm having a bad day and need a pick me up."

Terushima raises his eyebrows at that. Remember when he described Suga as an angel? He will be retracting that statement right now. Not only did that 'angel' stand him up but he also set him up on this weird little outing with Sawamura instead. He asked quite a bit about Suga to Hinata beforehand and his slightly mischievous energy that Hinata was describing is really coming to light now as he looks over at Sawamura who awkwardly drums his fingers against the table.

"Well, I guess he tricked me about that then," Terushima sighs. He closes his menu and looks at Sawamura with a smile. "How about you order for me? I'll eat about anything so I won't mind and I'm sure you have good taste since you come here often, right?"

"Huh? Are you sure?" Terushima nods his head and smiles warmly at Sawamura before calling over someone to take their order.

Sawamura orders shoyu ramen for himself and miso ramen for Terushima. He also gets some water for the both of them and silently sips on it while they wait for their food. He looks a little tired now that Terushima is getting a good look at him, more tired than he looked before. Maybe he lost some energy from ranting at Suga and being hungry as well. He checks his phone for a second before looking back at Terushima and smirking.

"So, I see that Suga is now on your radar then, huh? How's that going for ya?" He asks while chuckling.

"Well, obviously not that good since instead of going on a date with him I'm currently eating dinner with his friend," Terushima jokes, causing Sawamura to laugh some more. Sawamura's laugh really is cute, Terushima has decided on it. Once again, he's going to deem this as the only cute thing about him. But now with the topic back on Suga, Terushima remembers what he wanted to ask the other man. "Do you have any tips for me?" 

Sawamura scoffs and rolls his eyes. "You don't wanna know how many guys ask me about how to get with Suga because I'm his best friend. You guys always want to know some 'tips' at some point. No one ever wants to really talk to me," he jokes while crossing his arms over his chest dramatically. Terushima knows he's acting it up and joking but he feels like he sees just a tiny flash of genuine hurt though. But maybe it was just a trick of the lights. "Also, Suga has banned me from helping guys who want to get with him because I make these guys out to seem so great thanks to my advice that when Suga meets the real them he is very disappointed. So I can't help you." He shrugs.

Terushima's eyes widen in interest. "So you've done this a lot before, huh? How many guys did it take before Suga cut the cord on your help?"

"Five," Sawamura answers easily as he takes a drink from his water. "By the fifth guy Suga scolded me for knowing him so well and said that I wasn't good at giving advice because I kept accidentally making his dream guy and then they turned out to be nothing like that when they have to plan things for him themselves. It was a whole thing. So now I have to give people no help if they ask me for some." Sawamura laughs a little while thinking about it. "But I guess it's the life I live being best friends with someone that looks and acts like Suga."

"It sounds tiring," Terushima says honestly, now feeling a little bad about asking him. "It must be awkward getting approached by people often just for that."

Sawamura groans and runs a hand down his face. "It's the worst, I can tell you that. Especially if it's someone I was thinking about flirting with," he grumbles while rolling his eyes. "It's happened so many times I just assume that if the guy talked to Suga before talking to me then they probably want to ask me for advice of some sort. But I don't blame them though. I'm not that interesting. Hell, even you thought I was some random new guy when you finally talked to me."

Terushima flushes a little and it makes Sawamura smirk. "Hush! That was so embarrassing! I'm still sorry about that." That was not one of Terushima's more charming moments. "Also, it must suck always being asked about Suga instead of actually being talked to. I think that would start pissing me off at some point."

"It's fine. You were busy being enamored by Hinata and distracted by the energy of everyone else at the cafe. I'm not going to hold it against you for overlooking me." Sawamura takes a sip from his water and sighs with a soft smile. "I'm not as flashy or interesting as Hinata or Suga or anyone really that works with me. I've never been someone like that. I've just been the steady and firm person people can lean on when they need to and that's good enough for me. So it never pisses me off or anything. It definitely gets annoying but I suck it up, move on, and tell the person that I can't help them. It's just how it is being me." 

Terushima sits there staring at Sawamura with a slightly open mouth, shocked to learn so much about him in one sitting. He reminds him of a guy he looked up to back in high school. His senpai was admirable, strong, and a foundation for anyone who needed it and Terushima enjoyed that about him. Despite their differences, Terushima couldn't help but get attached to his stable upperclassman. Hearing Sawamura talk like that really brought back good memories of the guy.

But... it also made him a little upset for the brunette in front of him. Strong steady shoulders and a broad smile, he looks like the perfect leader. Someone who has spent years taking care of the others around him to the point where he probably doesn't consider his own feelings and worries anymore. To the point where he's willing to push down his own feelings as soon as someone asks him about Suga instead of himself. It makes Terushima wonder if Suga has noticed how much his best friend has pushed down for him. He understands that Sawamura said he doesn't mind much but dealing with it must still sting. There's no way he can be immune to it all. It makes Terushima feel even worse about asking him about Suga and even more worse when he considers how he was planning on trying to catch Sawamura just to ask him about the date and how to get with Suga. Sawamura may not have a crush on him like he has with some of Suga's past suitors but it still would've sucked.

Sawamura's laugh cuts Terushima out of his thoughts and he stares at him with wide eyes. Why was he laughing? "Sorry about that. You came here hoping to get some information on Suga and all you got was a way more information about me than you possibly wanted. I didn't mean to ramble like that. Let's forget I even said anything, alright?" He suggests with an easygoing smile and Terushima knows he's trying to make things less awkward and serious but he doesn't want to forget what he was told. He wants to learn more about the man before him. Someone who's probably only talked about himself really to close friends and never to anyone new because they simply don't care. Someone who seems to have a more hotheaded side along with his cool and collected demeanor. Terushima is itching with curiosity at this point.

He's never been so interested in someone.

"Tell me about yourself!" Terushima blurts out, hands hitting the table in excitement. It was less formatted than he wanted and just a mess of words that made Sawamura jump in his seat a little. Even some of the other people sitting around them literally jump and look over at Terushima at concern. He apologizes quickly to those people before looking back at Sawamura. "Sorry about that, I just really want to know more about you. You shouldn't apologize for telling me so much! Now I only want to know more!"

Sawamura's face is stuck in a shocked expression as he stares at Terushima. "Do you really want to learn about me? I mean, I can't give you dating advice technically but I can tell you about Suga's personality and stuff without giving too much away," he suggests. 

Terushima shakes his head. "Nope. I'm asking about you now. I want you to tell me about yourself. Anything you can think of." He knows there has to be more to Sawamura now then just being Mister Generic. Someone with a big heart like his can't just be the most boring person in the world. So he patiently waits to learn more.

Sawamura is at a loss for words though. He's just sitting there like he's trying to figure out what to say until their food comes and he lights up like a Christmas tree. It seems like with the food in sight he's completely forgotten about Terushima's request. The ramen is sat in front of the two of them and they say their thanks before eating. Terushima doesn't take the first bite, he's actually still getting his chopsticks situated by the time Sawamura is slurping up some noodles with a content and happy expression. He ends up putting enough food into his mouth that his cheeks puff up and he closes his eyes as he chews with a smile. He's even humming a little and swaying in his seat to some song that doesn't exist.

Terushima almost wants to say something but he's too amazed by the cute scene in front of him. Sawamura eats like food has given him all the joy he ever needs and it's adorable. Way too adorable. At this point, Terushima is willing to admit that there are at least two cute things about the brunette. His laugh and how happy he gets while eating. But he's drawing the line at two! No more cute things will be added to the list because Sawamura can't be capable of more cute things!

"I'm gonna assume it tastes good, huh? You look pretty happy," Terushima says while taking a sip of the broth before trying some of the noodles. He can understand why Sawamura likes to come here so often. The ramen does taste good.

Sawamura finally chews down the food he stuffed into his mouth and makes a somewhat shy expression. "Hehe... yeah it's my favorite actually. I love shoyu ramen but especially from here." He pokes at his food with his chopsticks. "I'm also kind of a big eater so I typically eat a lot of this stuff. It just tastes so good," he says before digging in yet again. 

"There we go! Look! I'm learning about you now!" Terushima teases with a wide smirk and Sawamura blushes a little bit before returning to eating his food. 

Terushima is actually quite surprised by how much food Sawamura eats and how fast he goes. As they eat they fall into casual conversation about their jobs and people they encounter at work and while they do Terushima keeps an eye on Sawamura's bowl. By the time Terushima is getting halfway through his own, Sawamura is 3/4s of a way to done, not even looking full or anything. He just continues to eat and eat with no issue. It was equally impressive as it was kind of cute since Sawamura was still happily filling up his cheeks with food. 

"Would you like to get another bowl?" Terushima asks with a genuine smile. 

Sawamura swallows down his food in his mouth and blinks at Terushima. "Huh? Oh no! You don't have to do that! You've already dealt with me for a night and bought me food instead of going on a date. You don't have to do anymore," he mutters while looking down a little.

"Don't say it like hanging out with you is a chore. I've had a great night despite everything that's happened." Terushima smirks. "Also, you technically didn't say you don't want anymore soooooo I'll order you some more right now so you can have it by the time you finish this bowl."

Sawamura begins to protest but Terushima promptly ignores him and orders another bowl of the same ramen that Sawamura was devouring a moment before. Sawamura sits back in his seat and huffs. "You're insufferable..."

Terushima can't help but laugh at that. "I'm insufferable for treating you to some delicious food? Oh no! I'm the absolute worst!" He exclaims playfully. Once he finishes his laughing he notices how Sawamura's eyes have focused on his neck and his fingers consciously run down it. "Are you checking out my tats?"

The other nods slowly as he inspects them more. "Did they... hurt? Like... a lot?"

"Well, not to me but I got pretty good pain tolerance. These ones didn't feel as bad as the ones I got on my ankle. The more bony the area is, the more it hurts." He leans forward a little and tilts his head curiously. "Why? Are you interested in getting a tattoo or are you just curious about them?"

Sawamura sighs and scratches the back of his neck. "The first one. I've been considering it for a while and Kuroo is trying to get me to do it but I don't know. It's just so... permanent and what if I don't like it later or it turns out bad or I-"

"Shut up!" Terushima exclaims while laughing. "Jeez, if you stress like that you're gonna take all the fun out of getting a tattoo. They're literally there to be fun and cool and add some art to your body. And to take some stress off of you I can offer to do it for you." He puffs up his chest proudly at Sawamura and beams. "I've been told I'm pretty good and I think I can go above and beyond your expectations." He wouldn't mind giving Sawamura a tattoo, hell he finds it kind of thrilling actually. Every second he's been talking to Sawamura he's finding him more and more interesting and less like the Mister Generic he's made him out to be.

"Well, if you'd like... we can talk about tattoos? I've been wanting to get one of a crow for a while now so-" Sawamura chuckles a little and for some reason it causes a strange feeling in Terushima's chest. Who knows why that happened though.

The two fall into conversation about possible tattoos, the technical stuff and the pros and cons. Sawamura has fully decided that Terushima will be the one giving him a tattoo because he feels like he can trust the wild blonde and it fuels Terushima's excitement. He truly wants to be the first one to tattoo Sawamura... and oddly enough he wants to be the one who gives him more and more tattoos as time passes on. He wants to be the sole person who puts ink on his body.

As they chat Sawamura gets his second bowl of ramen and devours it as well as Terushima finishes up his. By the time they're both done with their meal, Terushima checks the time and is surprised by how much time has passed with him just talking and eating with Sawamura. A part of him expected it to be a slow and painful experience but he actually enjoyed it. A lot. It literally made his night so much better and it was way better than possibly just going home and watching some movie with Bobata and eating pizza to cope with being stood up.

The two bicker a bit about paying since Sawamura was still stubborn about Terushima paying. In the end Terushima is able to successfully pay for their full meal and he gloats at a pouty Sawamura. Which ends up going on the list of things that Sawamura does that is super cute but this is it! He will no longer be adding to the cute list. Three things is definitely enough for sure.

They walk out of the shop into the brisk, cold night air and shiver. Now bundled up in their coats it isn't too bad but it still is a little chilly. Terushima bickers a bit with Sawamura until he allows him to walk him home tonight as well, despite him continuously saying 'I'm fine' around twenty times. Terushima just wanted to be polite and it turns out talking with Sawamura isn't that bad so why not spend a little more time with him. 

As they walk and talk, Terushima notices how Sawamura's teeth chatter and how his body has began to shiver periodically, harsh things that take over his whole body. Now there's a light breeze as little snow flurries fall from the sky beautifully. It's a cold but pretty night but considering Sawamura's condition, it's probably just cold to him. "You good, Sawamura?" He asks towards the shaking brunette.

Sawamura looks up at him as he brings his shoulders up more to try and keep his neck warm. "I'm fine... j-just a little chilly."

"You don't have a scarf?"

"Lost it..."

"Huh?" Terushima shrugs before unwrapping his yellow scarf that he's had snug around his neck during their walk. He turns Sawamura towards him and starts wrapping it around him instead, trying to ignore the protests. "Sawamura! Stop squirming! I'm trying to help!" 

"I'm squirming because you don't have to do this! You'll get cold yourself!" Sawamura tries to swat Terushima's hands away which only makes him move faster. 

"Just stop fighting me and wear the stupid scarf! I'll take it back when we get to your place! This is why I just went for it instead of asking! I knew you'd fight me on this!" Terushima continues to tussle with Sawamura for a hot minute until he gets the scarf situated. Once he's done he laughs in triumph. "There! Now don't take it off till we get you home!" He takes a moment to marvel his work. "Now you look nice and cozy and-"

The longer he stares at Sawamura with Terushima's scarf wrapped around his neck he feels a little amazed. It's like one of those magical moments in movies and shows. The snowflakes stick to Sawamura's dark brown hair, freckling it with dots of pretty white. Some even take home on his eyelashes and vanish as Sawamura blinks up at him. The best part though is how the yellow scarf looks on Sawamura. The color brings out the light gold flecks in his eyes and the way the street lamp hits him makes him look like he's glowing. 

Terushima for a moment doesn't even understand the past few guys that have only interacted with Sawamura without even considering the man himself. He's adorable when he eats or pouts. His laugh is rich and beautiful. He even smiles like the sun, warm and comforting and just so perfect. And right now? Right now Sawamura looks gorgeous. Absolutely ethereal as he stands there with the street lights and the beauty of winter just enhancing all of his features. For a moment, Terushima's breath was taken away.

"-beautiful..." Terushima whispers as he stares at Sawamura and the shorter male chuckles while raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that, mumbles. Also, are you alright? You've just been standing there staring." Sawamura stares at him expectantly and that's Terushima's cue to come back down to earth from... wherever he was. 

"Sorry about that, just zoned out for a minute. Come on, let's get going so you don't freeze out here," he casually teases before he starts to walk again. 

"Uhm... Terushima... my place is the other way..."

"I knew that!"

~*~

Terushima returns to his apartment and sighs heavily. He was able to get Sawamura to his place and get his scarf back from the other man. He took it back a little reluctantly though. He was beginning to get hooked on how good the other looked in it. 

That thought though is currently sending Terushima spiraling into a predicament. This night has been strange for him. First he was stood up and set up with the guy's best friend, they had dinner and it wasn't awful and it was actually a lot of fun, and now he knows he definitely can consider Sawamura as attractive. It's not everyday you get your breath taken away by a guy you don't think is cute. What does this all mean?

His phone vibrates in his pocket and he's surprised to see who the text is from. 

**Suga**

\- How was the date? ;)

********

**Terushima**

********

\- THAT WAS NOT A DATE  
\- ALSO WHY DID YOU DO THAT????

********

"Bro, are you okay?" Terushima hears the sound of his roommate and close friend, Bobata, talk to him. "You look a little flushed and frazzled. Was the date that good or something?"

********

Terushima is almost ashamed on how frazzled this whole thing is making him right now. "I'm fine, tonight has just been a... strange night, you know?" His phone buzzes again.

********

**Suga**

********

\- Can you FaceTime :P

********

**Terushima**

********

\- Why  
\- You know what??? Sure  
\- Give me a second 

********

"Actually bro, I'll tell you about it later. Gotta go take a call." With that, Terushima scurries into his bedroom and strips out of his cold weather gear before plopping onto his bed and calling Suga. It only takes a few rings before he's face to face with the gray haired man.

********

"Hello Terushima~ How are you this fine night?" He purrs out with a playful smirk. Little devil obviously knows what he has caused.

********

"What the hell was that? You know you could've just said no, right? I've gotten used to rejection," Terushima growls out. "But instead I had to go out with Mister Generic."

********

Suga laughs at that, throwing his head back a little in sheer enjoyment. "You call him Mister Generic? That's so funny! You know, he's not as generic and basic as you think. He's my best friend after all and I wouldn't be that close with someone boring." 

********

Terushima sighs and hangs his head a little. "Well, after having dinner with him tonight I've learned he's more interesting than he shows," he mumbles. 

********

"It's like they say, never judge a book by its cover," Suga sings as he flops down on what appears to be his bed. Terushima hears a door open and another voice is heard.

********

"Koushi, who are you calling?" The voice is calm and steady and Terushima certainly doesn't recognize it.

********

"Oh! Remember that guy I was telling you about? I'm talking to him about his night with Daichi. Here, come lay with me!" 

********

The sound of footsteps comes through Terushima's phone before he's greeted with the sight of a man draping over Suga's back, his expression neutral as he gazes at the phone. Suga makes a huffing noise as he's laid on but doesn't complain. The guy has black hair that delicately curls up at the ends and blue eyes. He situates himself on his place on Suga and then waves at the screen.

********

"Hello, I'm Akaashi," He says softly and Terushima immediately recognizes the name. He remembers hearing Sawamura yell it in his bout of frustration. 

********

Terushima makes a soft humming noise as he waves back at the other guy. "Hi, I'm Terushima. So, this is who you stood me up for, huh?" 

********

Suga shrugs to the best of his ability but the movement isn't too strong considering the weight on his back. "Yeah, but that's not what's important right now. What's important is your time with my Daichi tonight. So you had a good time, right?"

********

"Well, it was alright." Terushima didn't want to admit that he had a great time with Sawamura. He still wanted to live up to this pouty and upset act he has going for him right now. 

********

"Mhm, I heard you let him wear your scarf while you walked him home." Terushima watches Suga's smirk widens as he says that. "You also graciously paid for his meal and got him more food and offered to help him get a tattoo. I should've gone on the date myself if you were going to be that generous," he snickers and Terushima's face begins to light up red.

********

"I was just being nice! He seemed super stress after his call with you and I thought I could help him unwind a little with some food and stuff," Terushima explains. “Damn you two talk to each other fast...” That last part is grumbled under his breath as he pours at the phone.

********

"And walking him home?" Suga asks while raising a delicate eyebrow.

********

"That was because it was cold and dark and I thought he'd still need the company!"

********

"And giving him your scarf?"

********

"H-he looked cold! If you saw how he was shivering you would do the same!" Terushima sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "What are you trying to prove here? Huh?" 

********

Suga gets a knowing look and even Akaashi, who has pulled out his own phone by this point, gets a similar look on his face. "You and I both know what I'm trying to prove. You just want to keep denying it." The confidence at which Suga speaks gets under Terushima's skin but he knows Suga is right.

********

This whole night, even before this night, Terushima has been wanting to deny how he feels about Sawamura because just of how the other looked and acted. Sawamura is boring, plain, a man that would make a perfect husband and dad probably. He's things that Terushima has decided bore him to death and get on his nerves. He's not Terushima's type and Terushima sure isn't his type. Or at least that's what he thinks.

********

But just laying here talking to Suga, thinking about the brunette, Terushima can't ignore the feeling in his chest anymore. He can't just sit here and pretend that Sawamura has no effect on him. He wants to try more little concoctions Sawamura makes at his coffee shop. He wants to take him out for food more, find more foods that make Sawamura do a little happy dance in his seat while he eats. He wants to sit with him and plan out tattoos that would contrast perfectly with that slightly tan skin of his. He wants to touch that skin, trace his fingers over each part until he has it all locked into his memory. Feel the muscles that have caught his attention tonight. Press a kiss to that beautiful face that looked up at him as he wrapped his scarf around him.

********

Damn, he might've fallen hard for Sawamura.

********

"Fuck..." Terushima mutters as he covers his face with one of his hands. "Fuck, I think I've fallen for him and I don't even know how I ended up doing this..."

********

Suga chuckles. "That's how falling for someone works. You don't notice it's happening until you've already fallen." He sighs with a peaceful smile on his face.

********

"God, okay, yeah, you're right. But like... what the hell do I do now?! We're so different! He probably doesn't like me like that and thinks I'm some playboy douche since I've already tried to get with two of his friends. If I even tried it with him he'd think I'm just bouncing from you to him!" He exclaims while getting a worried look on his face. "And I'm probably far from his type! Like look at him! He looks like he would be working a nice 9-5 office job if he wanted to and I'm covered in tattoos and piercings from head to toe and always bouncing around. He probably wouldn't even—"

********

"Five." Terushima stops his rambling and blinks a couple of times, staring at the screen. Suga still has an easygoing smile on his face despite Terushima dumping his list of worries out into the open. 

********

"Five? What does that have to do with literally anything right now, Suga?!"

********

"Five people," Suga says and Terushima is about to snap at him again before he notices Akaashi move and put a finger up to his mouth, trying to tell Terushima to be quiet. "It took five guys before I realized I shouldn't let Daichi hand out advice anymore. He's so kind and observant that he knows exactly what I want from a guy. How a date I would like to go on would go. How I like to be asked out. My love language. After years of being my friend, he's gotten it all down to a science that he knows far too well."

********

Terushima kind of already knows this though, Sawamura told him about it. "Yeah, I get that. But like... where did that come from?"

********

Suga waves his hand through the air. "Oh hush and give me a moment! I'm trying to have a meaningful conversation with you and your brain is moving too fast you might miss it. Slow down, take a deep breath, and listen to me." Terushima does just that, he takes a deep breath and he waits for Suga to continue. "As I was saying, Daichi knows every little thing about how to romance me. In turn you'd think I'd know the same about him, right?" Terushima slowly nods and Suga shakes his head. "Nope! Wrong answer! I don't know how Daichi does it but I can't be on his level of understanding no matter how hard I try! Five people in and I had to tell Daichi to stop helping. For Daichi, I don't think he's noticed I've been trying to help like he does. It's almost embarrassing, I must be a really crappy wingman, huh?"

********

Terushima shakes his head. "It doesn't sound like it, I'm sure you're fine. It just seems like Sawamura is just really good at understanding you and your wants."

********

"Bingo!" Suga smiles and snaps his fingers, causing Akaashi to startle a little on his back. "That's exactly it. He understands everything I want in a guy and knows how to mold someone into that and I simply can't do the same because I don't know what he wants like that. He's always been like that for as long as I've known him though. He can read people so well and pick out their wants and needs in situations and is even better at it if he's close to them. It's just a part of his Sawamura charm. It makes you think he's able to point out his own wants and needs as well but that's far from the truth. He's smart in other ways but whenever it comes to himself or feelings, he can be a little dense." Suga points at himself with a proud smile now. "Which is what I'm here for!"

********

Terushima blinks a couple of times and tilts his head. "Huh? I'm still a little confused."

********

Suga sighs and goes on to explain. "Daichi needs someone like me because I know what he needs. Unlike his skill to create someone perfect for me from his knowledge, I know how to pick out people for him on if he needs someone like that in his life. He's so caught up in caring about other people that he forgets to step back sometimes and think about himself the same way.” 

********

He holds up his hand, all five of his fingers spread out. “It took me five people to realize what he was doing. Part of me stopped him because I didn’t want him to keep changing these guys for me. Another part of me stopped him because I didn’t want to see him help out people he’s had his eye on anymore. I’ve noticed how he’s pushed his own feelings down to do something that he thought was ‘helping me’ but it needed to stop. He’s always too busy helping others to help himself. So it’s my job to know about him and help him when he needs it, right?” He smiles at Terushima, warm and caring. It truly shows how much he cares about his friend.

********

_"I've just been the steady and firm person people can lean on when they need to and that's good enough for me."_

********

Terushima thinks back to that statement that Sawamura said and looks at Suga. Sawamura maybe doesn’t think about it much but it seems like Suga is always there for him to lean right back onto as well. 

********

“So, I can’t give you the type of advice he’s given to guys who wanted to get with me but I think I can be of good assistance to ease your worries,” Suga points at the screen and pouts. “You were being way too harsh on yourself while thinking about this. Daichi isn’t some 9-5 office employee. He’s a guy in his 20s who works at a cafe and always gets excited about our seasonal drinks. He doesn’t care about how you look because he literally said your tongue piercing is cool to me once. He also doesn’t even have a true type, he just likes honest people who he can trust.” 

********

Terushima listens while biting his lip. “Okay... but like... what about my whole playboy issue?”

********

Akaashi snorts at that and Suga adjusts a little to tap him on the head. “What? You know Daichi. That might cause a bit of an issue,” he comments casually.

********

“I know that! I was getting there. Now hush! Both of you!” Suga commands, voice turning rather stern now and demanding attention. “Keiji is right in that being a possible problem but here’s the thing. You said you were more interested in Hinata and I because you were basically just fascinated and just wanted to learn about us, right?” Terushima just nods, not wanting to interrupt and get scolded. “And you actually like Daichi and have fallen for him, right?” Another nod. “Good! All you have to do is be honest with him. Do a romantic gesture for him and be blunt. Really tell him that you want to be with him and never beat around the bush with it. Anything even remotely vague will go over his head and he’ll think you’re just being friendly. Trust me on this one. A girl in our high school had a huge crush on him and he could not tell. Please be upfront.” 

********

Terushima nods and takes mental notes of everything. The more he listened to Suga, the more his confidence has grown while thinking about possibly confessing. It’s strange how badly he wants this to workout. “Okay, yeah... yeah... I think I might be able to do this.”

********

He hears a knock on his door and the sound of his friend’s voice. “Yuuji! Are you still on the phone? I wanted to ask you about your date!” Bobata yells and Terushima chuckles awkwardly.

********

“Hey guys, I’m gonna have to hang up soon. I need to explain everything to my best friend.” 

********

Suga nods and Akaashi gives him a thumbs up. “Okay, sounds good. Just keep what I said in mind and don’t wimp out on giving Daichi a chance. I think he’ll definitely give you one if you go for it. You got this.”

********

Terushima takes a deep breath and smiles confidently at the screen. “Yeah, I got this!” He smiles at the screen and waves at Suga. “Thanks for everything despite you standing me up! Goodnight!”

********

“You’re welcome~ Goodnight Terushima!” With that, the call ends.

********

Terushima stares at his phone and moves to stand up until he gets a text message from a random number.

********

**Unknown**

********

Hey, it’s Daichi  
Thanks for dinner and everything, I hope I can repay you one day (●´ω｀●)  
Wasn’t that cool! Suga shown me those!

********

Terushima feels a blush come onto his face and a wide smile as well. He’s so cute, Terushima might just die. He tries to shake off his excited flushed face but knows he can’t and simple opens up the door to be face to face with his friend.

********

“Hey dude, let’s get a snack and sit down. I have a long story for you.”

********

~*~

********

It’s Christmas Eve when Terushima finally summons the confidence to go through with a plan to get Sawamura. He’s been talking to him through texts or whenever he visits the cafe and man was Suga right when he said he was dense. Sawamura was able to catch onto Terushima’s flirting directed towards either Hinata or Suga easily but now as he flirts with the brunette it’s like he’s forgotten what flirting is. He just goes about his day and responds casually to Terushima. It’s almost painful how dense he is.

********

So that’s why it’s now or never for Terushima and he’s ready to confess. He confidently steps into the cafe and walks up to the counter where Sawamura is singing a Christmas song to himself while playing with a straw wrapper. He looks up when Terushima approaches and smiles. “Hey! Didn’t think you’d be coming around here today? What’s that? Something for another person you’re flirting with?” He asks as he points at the Christmas themed gift bag Terushima has in his hand. 

********

“Nope!” Terushima exclaims confidently and Sawamura raises his eyebrows. “I’d like a peppermint mocha with a Sawamura twist please!” Ever since he’s been getting it the way Sawamura makes it he’s been calling it that. Sawamura keeps calling him stupid for it but he likes the name. The brunette just grumbles as he takes the order and Terushima pays him. 

********

“What are you doing here on Christmas Eve anyways?” Sawamura asks while tapping his fingers on the counter. Behind him, Terushima can see Suga making the drink and Suga turns and gives Terushima a thumbs up with a big smile on his face. 

********

“Oh you know, just bouncing around. It wouldn’t be a good day if I didn’t stop at my favorite coffee shop,” Terushima shrugs and smiles. “Speaking of, you guys close early today, right?”

********

“Yeah, we’re closing at noon. Why?” Sawamura wrinkles up his nose, even more visible confusion on his face as he stares at him. 

********

Terushima beams at him as he straightens up. “That’s in 30 minutes! Perfect! Can I sit here while you close up? I wanna hangout with you after work if you’re not busy.”

********

Suddenly Suga slides in behind Sawamura, a hand on his shoulder and the other hand passing the drink over to Terushima with a wide smile. “Actually! It’s been pretty slow today so you can snatch Daichi right now if you’d like. He’s not busy.”

********

Sawamura squeaks and flails to swat at Suga. “I’m not gonna leave early just because Terushima wants me to!”

********

Suga grips Sawamura on both shoulders now and directs a scary look his friend’s way. Terushima can see how tight the hold is on him and is honestly worried about if that hurts or not. “Come on, Dai. Live a little. Asahi and I can handle closing up today so go and enjoy yourself for once, okay? You can pay me back for it by buying me dinner one night.”

********

“Why do I have to pay you back? Suga!” Despite his protests, Suga is already pushing Sawamura back and away through an employees only door farther back behind the counter. 

********

“Shut up and change! I will not be taking no for an answer young man!” Once he has Sawamura gone, Suga turns on his heel and looks at Terushima with shining eyes. “Are you going to ask him out today?”He asks, bouncing on his feet like an excited child.

********

Terushima nods and shows him the gift bag. “Yep! I even got this for him and planned out what I’m going to say. It’s showtime.”

********

Suga claps his hands and squeals. “Ah! I’m so excited! But here’s a fair warning...” his voice drops to a low rumble as his smile changes into something far more scary then Terushima was ready for. He’s seen a lot of Suga’s smiles... but this one is the worst. “If I ever see him hurt because of you, don’t be surprised if you end up hurt as well. Got it?”

********

Terushima gulps and nods his head. “Yep! Got it! Totally!”

********

And with a snap, Suga looks bright and cheery yet again. “Good! Glad we’re on the same page! Oh look, here comes your date.” 

********

Sawamura leaves the employees room with his casual clothes on now and his coat zipped up, grumbling under his breath. He glares at Suga who smiles carelessly at him before leaving from behind the counter. He’s all pouty and upset as he fiddles with his coat sleeves and Terushima has to take a drink of his coffee to hide the smile that was coming to his face. He’s never seen someone so upset about leaving work early and it was adorable.

********

“Ready to head out?” Terushima asks while Sawamura nods.

********

“Where are you even taking me?”

********

“You’ll see! Bye guys! Merry Christmas!” Terushima says towards Asahi and Suga who smile and wave at him. He then adjusts his bag so that it’s in the crook of his arm that’s holding his coffee. Now with a hand free, he grabs Sawamura’s and drags him out into the cold air.

********

There’s light snow today and it chills Terushima’s face as he walks but he just keeps going. He’s going at a fast pace and he can feel Sawamura periodically stumble sometimes while trying to keep up. He doesn’t want to slow down though. He’s full of so much energy and he’s so excited he feels like he’s going to explode. He just wants to enjoy this moment with Sawamura.

********

Eventually the two get to a park and Terushima finally slows down to a stop underneath a couple of beautiful trees covered in snow and ice. He turns and looks at Sawamura who looks frazzled and confused. “Hey! Can you explain to me what the hell is going on?! Why did you drag me to this park?!” Also angry. He also looks very angry. But that won’t make Terushima falter.

********

“It’s because it’s near my apartment and it’s super pretty here!” Terushima exclaims and Sawamura just looks more upset. Before he can speak though, Terushima hushes him. “And, I wanted to give you this. Here, hold my coffee.” 

********

Terushima hands the cup to Sawamura, who awkwardly holds it and stares at the blonde. “That gift is for me? Why?” He asks softly. 

********

“I’ll explain in just a second! Just hold on.” Terushima reaches into the gift bag and pulls out a soft and long scarf. It’s an orange and yellow gradient, looking similar to a sunset. Sawamura stares at it in shock and Terushima chuckles. “You told me you lost your scarf, right? Here, let me put this on you.”

********

He steps up to the slightly shorter male and gently begins to wrap it around his neck, glad that Sawamura isn’t struggling this time. He’s probably too shocked to be able to fight and struggle this time. So Terushima is able to neatly wrap it around him and gently brush his fingers along Sawamura’s neck as he does so. Once he’s done, he takes a step back to admire his work.

********

Sawamura stands there, coffee in hand and snowflakes yet again decorating his hair. The scarf looks just as amazing and probably even better than Terushima’s own scarf. He looks like warmth, like the feeling of a warm summers day. He’s so pretty and contrasts beautiful with their snowy surroundings. Yet again, Terushima’s breath is taken away by this man.

********

But this time he won’t deny it.

********

“Beautiful...” Terushima says, this time loud enough for Sawamura to hear. “I said that the night I put my scarf on you while I was walking you home. Everything about you is just so beautiful and for some reason that moment made me truly realize it.” Sawamura stays silent so Terushima just continues. “I didn’t understand why but the more I looked at you and learned about you, the more interested I became. I didn’t expect myself to fall for you while flirting with other people but you just kept a spot in my mind. You’re amazing, Sawamura. I am truly amazed by you and how kind and steady you are. I want to continue to learn about you and do things with you and enjoy life with you. Only if you give me the chance.” Terushima grabs Sawamura’s free hand with both of his, dropping his gift bag, and smiles wide at him. “Sawamura Daichi, will you go out with me?” 

********

Sawamura doesn’t make any move, just continuing to stare, cheeks a little rosy but Terushima is unable to differentiate between them being red from the cold, from being confessed to, or from secondhand embarrassment from Terushima’s confession. Terushima awkwardly laughs, some of his confidence beginning to fade as the thought of rejection begins to return. “Come on Sawamura, don’t leave me hanging...”

********

In an instant, Sawamura is leaning towards him and pressing a brisk kiss against his lips. Sawamura’s lips are pleasantly warm and soft, probably thanks to using chapstick. Someone’s lips can’t just naturally be this soft during winter. Terushima blinks and the feeling of warmth is gone. Sawamura is smiling up at him, eyes shining in delight and Terushima’s heart clenches. “Is that a good enough answer for you?” He asks playfully. 

********

Now it’s Terushima’s turn to stare in shock. He looks at Sawamura and slowly he begins to smile as well. “God, are you a secret little devil as well? Is that just a trait you and Suga seem to share?”

********

Sawamura hums and then shrugs. “I don’t know, maybe it is. Is that alright with you?” He asks while looking at Terushima expectantly for an answer.

********

“Of course it’s okay! Anything is okay as long as it’s with you!” He shouts happily. “So you really want to be my boyfriend, right?”

********

Sawamura watches him and laughs, loud and with his eyes closed. The amusement is all over his face and it makes Terushima feel like he’s on top of the world for somehow causing him to laugh like that. “You’re such a loud sap. I thought the kiss was enough of an answer.” He sighs and tilts his head. “Are you really alright with being my boyfriend? I’m not really your type because I’m not too interesting or—“

********

“You’re interesting to me!” Terushima doesn’t even realize how much he’s increased his volume or how he’s bouncing a little in place. He’s on cloud 9 right now. “And I thought that the scarf, the long confession, and the big lunch I’m planning on making us was enough of an answer.” He teases playfully.

********

“Okay okay, I get it!” Sawamura says while giggling. “Big lunch? Is that why we’re here? Because it’s close to your apartment?”

********

Terushima nods rapidly. “Yep! Also because I wanted to see how beautiful you’d look here in your scarf. And I’m gonna have to say 1000 out of 10 on the beauty scale for sure.” This time Terushima can tell Sawamura’s blush is from him as his face darkens.

********

“You’re already a handful and we barely started dating.” Sawamura grumbles while he grabs Terushima’s hand and interlocks their fingers. He stands by Terushima and nudges him with his shoulder. “Let’s go then, it’s cold and I’m hungry.”

********

Terushima feels that feeling in his chest yet again and he quickly grabs the gift bag from the ground and begins leading them to his apartment. “I’m so excited to show you my place! You’re gonna love it!”

********

“I’m sure I will!”

********

“Yeah! I have some art up around the place and some cool posters and— hey! Are you drinking my coffee?!”

********

“Hm? You were the one who handed it to me.”

********

“To hold while I have you my gift! First the sneaky kiss, now my coffee! You really are a little devil aren’t you?”

********

“Maybe~”

********

...

********

“Also, thanks for the scarf. I love it.” Terushima looks over at Sawamura when he says that and is able to enjoy the sight of his boyfriend’s warm smile and flushed face.

********

Terushima could get used to this warmth.

********

**Author's Note:**

> This was a ton of fun to write and I might write more of this ship in the future. They just warm my heart so much!!!


End file.
